GUARDIANS Unite!
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: After years of imprisiment, Phobos has finally broken out. Now he's back, and he's more dangerous and deadly than ever. It's time for the next genaration of guardians to be revieled. BEING REWRITTEN


I'M FINALLY BACK! WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

W.I.T.C.H. is not my creation

* * *

The Guardians

**Name: Gardenia Bush  
Age: 14  
Birthday: 25th February (Pisces)  
Family: Cornelia (mom), James (dad), Joseph (baby brother)  
Look: long blond hair, blue-green eyes  
Element: water**

**Name: Ursula Brown  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 14th February (Aquarius)  
Family: Queen Elyon (mom), Draco (dad), Princess Opal (older sister)  
Look: long white-blond hair, ice blue eyes  
Element: light**

**Name: Abba Vandom  
Age: 12  
Birthday: 19th October (Libra)  
Family: Will (mom), Caleb (dad), Alex (twin brother), Anna (twin sister), Carrie (aunt), John (uncle), Ida (cousin)  
Look: shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes  
Element: air**

**Name: Rei Farr  
Age: 12  
Birthday: 11th September (Virgo)  
Family: Hay Lin (mom), Shang (dad)  
Look: knee-length black hair, electric blue eyes  
Element: lunar**

**Name: Danielle "Danni" Grimm  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 1st April (Aries)  
Family: Irma (mom), Ben (dad)  
Look: shoulder-length honey-brown hair, green eyes  
Element: energy**

**Name: Ida Smith  
Age: 14  
Birthday: 3rd August (Leo)  
Family: Carrie (mom), John (dad), Will (aunt), Caleb (uncle), Alex (cousin), Anna (cousin), Abba (cousin)  
Look: long fiery red hair, reddish brown eyes  
Element: fire**

**Name: Anna Vandom  
Age: 12  
Birthday: 19th October (Libra)  
Family: Will (mom), Caleb (dad), Alex (twin brother), Abba (twin sister), Carrie (aunt), John (uncle), Ida (cousin)  
Look: short brown hair, hazel eyes  
Element: earth**

**Name: Natara Gunn  
Age: 14  
Birthday: 12th December (Sagittarius)  
Family: Tansy (mom), Daniel (dad)  
Look: short black-purple hair, cloudy grey eyes  
Element: shadow**

**Name: Serenity Green  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 30th June (Cancer)  
Family: Taranee, (mom), Samuel (dad)  
Look: black dread-locks, purple eyes  
Element: mind**

* * *

Prologue

_Heatherfield General Hospital, Maternity ward, 2011, 9:47 pm..._

Caleb Vandom was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. The woman he loved was in one of these rooms, having _his_ children, and he wasn't aloud in! Not just that, but he had been strangled almost to death on the way to the hospital.

He stopped pacing and looked around the room, glaring at his friends as they tried not to laugh at him.

Sam, John and James were chuckling quietly next to each other; Shang was_ desperately_ trying not to laugh and accidentally snorting; and Ben looked like he couldn't't breath because he was laughing so hard.

Before Caleb had a chance to throttle them, a loud cry pieced the air.

"WILL!" Caleb ran towards his wife's room and started banging on the door repeatedly. "Will, are you okay?! LET ME IN YOU -beep- DOCTORS!!!"

"Uh, Caleb? I think you should lie down." Caleb turned round to see Carrie and Cornelia behind him, each holding their respective daughters. "Why don't you play with Ida for a bit?" suggested Carrie. "Take your mind of things" "Bu-bu-but she..." "Is fine, Caleb" Said Cornelia. "The doctors know what their doing. Besides, they said you could come when she's ready to deliver,"

Caleb sighed; his ex was right. He was worrying too much. Smiling slightly, he took his niece from his sister (A/N: Caleb and Carrie are twins) and sat down next to Taranee, who was attempting to teach her own baby to speak. "come on Serenity, say it. Say 'mama'. Come on, 'mama'" "It's no use Tara," said Sam. "Everyone knows her first word will be Dada, not mama." "I haven't seen you try to teach her; you're more interested in Doctor Who than her learning to talk" "I am no-" "Ar-i" gurgled Serenity. "What?" gasped everyone. "Did you just say mama?" cried Taranee. "Ar-is" "That's it, say mama..." "NO! Say Dada!" "Tardis!" Everybody just stared.

Suddenly, Irma and Hay Lin came in carrying Danielle and Rei. "Hey, guys," cheered Hay Lin, "Look who we found in the cafeteria!" Behind them was Elyon, holding a large bundle of silk blankets. "Hey, everyone" smiled Elyon. then she realized that nobody was looking at her. "eeerrr, guys?"

"Tardis?!" growled Taranee. "Five months of intense teaching, and my baby's first word is TARDIS!?!!? SAMUEL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Luckily, before a full fronted attack could take place, one of the doctors came out. "Caleb Vandom?" Caleb immediately handed Ida back to Carrie, leaping to his feet. "Me" The doctor handed him a hair net, a brush and soap, some gloves, and that coat that doctors wear during surgery (A/N does anyone know what they're called?). "You'll need to wash your hands first, and then head strait to the delivery room," and with that, he left.

"This is it..." he whispered. Now the time had come, he was even more scared than when he proposed to Will. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found all his friends smiling at him.

"Good luck, Caleb"

_52 minutes, several screams and a broken hand later..._

The door to the recovery room open silently, revealing the former guardians, their husbands, and their children. "knock knock," said Irma, "can we come in yet?"

"Shh" whispered Caleb, "The babies are sleeping." the group of 17 tiptoed quietly towards the bed, hoping their former leader was awake enough to talk with them.

Will looked a mess. Her dark red hair was in disarray, and her face was covered in sweat. She looked half dead, but she couldn't't help but smile down at the sleeping angles in her arms. One boy, one girl. Caleb was sitting one the edge of the bed next to her, holding a third baby in his own arms. "oh my god, Will," gasped Carrie. "They're so beautiful! I still can't believe you had triplets!" "You must be exhausted," said Hay Lin. "I don't care" murmured Will. She looked up and smiled at her friends, her eyes glinting with happiness. "So, is that Ursula?" she asked, nodding at the bundle in Elyon's arms. "Yeah," sighed Elyon. "It's just a shame she's sleeping. This is her first time on Earth."

"So have you guys got any names for these kids yet?" asked John, taking his nephew from Will. "Yes" whispered Caleb, gazing lovingly into his daughter's face (he's holding another girl), "This one's called Abbigail, and the one Will's holding is Annabella. "And the boy?" wondered Ben. "Alexander" breathed Will. "Abba, Alex & Anna," said Shang, "good names. Very good names"

Taranee walked over to the window, looking out at the city. _that's all of us then,_ she thought to herself. _But if Will didn't have three girls like we though she would, who's given birth to the ninth Guardian?_

* * *

Tada! what do you think? is it good? I really hope you liked it

Oh, one more thing! I'd really appreciate it if you voted your favorite of the nine elements in your reviews, ya know, just to see which is most popular. Thanks

Well, see ya!

Raindrop96 has signed out.


End file.
